Sarah DiBella
Sarah DiBella ' NAME:' Sarah DiBella KNOWN ALIAS: N/A OCCUPATION: Student, Reporter, Journalist KNOWN RELATIVES: Christina DiBella (Cousin), Stephanie DiBella (Sister), Carter Slader DiBella(Father)Valerie Swann DiBella (Mother)[DECEASED GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Staten Island High School Student EDUCATION: 'Current High School Student 'SUMMARY: Sarah DiBella is that new beautiful girl next door that moved from the big city, that person that has been your friend for years. She and Michael had been friends for years ever since he saved her in her car their junior year of High school when her car went off the road when she was on her way to move into Staten Island with her cousin Christina DiBella. Sarah has often found herself picking on Michael sharing that love/hate relationship that later grows. Sarah has no special abilities but is beautiful intelligent, stubborn at times and a girl that loves excitement and mystery. Sarah is at times straight-forward very passionate and has a faith that never waivers and stands up for what she believes in. Sarah has dark hair with a warm skin tone. Sarah is very spunky moving from the city. Sarah and Michael, in the beginning, have a very playful and sarcastic relationship. Sarah is forthright a young woman still in search of her path in life. She is has a tough side used often to block her feelings and emotions. At first, Sarah knew Michael just as the boy next door that acted strangely when she was around and that he was very mysterious, but as she had gotten to know him, she became closer and she became emotionally fond and attached to him and Vice versa. She is bold very outspoken, strong, resilient, and Persistent. She is very clever smart and always quick with a joke or comeback. Loyal and brave supporting her cause to the end. She has managed to uncover many large-scale stories and conspiracies spearheading her to the top. She can be observant at times. 'HISTORY:' ' '''Sarah DiBella is that new beautiful girl next door that moved from the big city, that person that has been your friend for years. She and Michael had been friends for years ever since he saved her in her car their junior year of High school when her car went off the road when she was on her way to move into Staten Island with her cousin Christina DiBella. Sarah has often found herself picking on Michael sharing that love/hate relationship that later grows. Sarah has no special abilities but is beautiful intelligent, stubborn at times and a girl that loves excitement and mystery. Sarah is at times straight-forward very passionate and has a faith that never waivers and stands up for what she believes in. Sarah has dark hair with a warm skin tone. Sarah is very spunky moving from the city. Sarah and Michael, in the beginning, have a very playful and sarcastic relationship. Sarah is forthright a young woman still in search of her path in life. She is has a tough side used often to block her feelings and emotions. At first, Sarah knew Michael just as the boy next door that acted strangely when she was around and that he was very mysterious, but as she had gotten to know him, she became closer and she became emotionally fond and attached to him and Vice versa. She is bold very outspoken, strong, resilient, and Persistent. She is very clever smart and always quick with a joke or comeback. Loyal and brave supporting her cause to the end. She has managed to uncover many large-scale stories and conspiracies spearheading her to the top. She can be observant at times. Sarah’s origin: After her car went off the road due to the meteor that fell Michael manages to save her. Sarah having no memory of this she would later learn the truth about Michael saving her life and her brush with death. Sarah always is putting herself into precarious situations, unlike Angelica Nicole however, Sarah has minor knowledge in self-defense. Sarah was very rebellious and kind of in search of her own path after losing her mother to cancer. Her father being partners with Amanda Hawthorne (Thorne) Sarah would not be aware of his role or what his job entailed. With her father being a very overprotective, overbearing and domineering. Sarah was the girl who rebelled by sneaking out with her boyfriend. Sarah, however, was a tough girl in her own right taking self-defense. Sarah, however, was not a girl who was fast when it came to dating. She always knew what she wanted. Her father trying desperately to gain control over the situation but would have his hands full with a demanding job. Her father and she would not be on the best of terms when she would arrive in Staten Island. Sarah would eventually make peace with her father on his deathbed where he would pass on his work and they would reconcile. Sarah and her sister are relatively close and spent a lot of time when they were younger covering for each other. Sarah always being nosy and curious landed herself in trouble often. Sarah is a tall, physically fit, and attractive woman with long dark brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a charming pearl-white smile. Sarah is strong, resourceful, and persistent. She can be at times slightly impulsive, and come off as a head-strong woman. She often uses sarcasm and random, obscure references to illustrate her point. Sarah is intelligent and has an extremely witty sense of humor. She is often considered one of the funniest members of the group. She takes charge of or takes over in most situations. Sarah is wildly brave, at times, and often risks her life by boldly crashing towards her goal. Sarah is always quick to try frantically talk her way out of or physically defend herself. Sarah occasionally wears glasses. She often wears a necklace that has an 'S' charm that Michael utilizes later on in his vigilante crusade. Early on Sarah's relationships were often with the bad boy or someone who was dark or mysterious. Sarah has difficulty in finding the 'right guy' worries that she will miss her opportunity with the right guy. Sarah and Michael slowly begin to form into something more as their feelings begin to unfold. Despite Sarah masking her feelings, she does have a strong feeling and attraction to Michael. Sarah at times finds herself torn however by the dark and mysterious lure of The Outsider. After her first encounter, she felt more than just an attraction to him and felt something unlike ever before. Sarah after learning Michael and The Outsider were the same person she would realize that the men she loves are the same guy. Sarah discovers the truth before Michael tells her and he then tells her when he proposes. Michael and Sarah’s relationship is almost a rollercoaster due to her feeling Michael is being less than honest with her about his abilities and his secret double life a s the Outsider. Sarah has a younger sister. She is very much in shape exercising all the time to get the story. She works for the Ledger which is a newspaper as well as a digital information hub. Sarah and Christina have a sister-like relationship. Sarah despite being human is someone that keeps Michael level headed at times and has proven time and again she is needed. Sarah at times is very misunderstood and can come off as stubborn, and bold. Much like Michael, she believes in justice, much like Michael and she is willing to go to great lengths to fight social injustice as a reporter, and these traits, in fact, led him to fall in love with her. Her willingness to put herself in harm's way to get justice shows that she is a selfless spirit with a strong morality and values. Sarah is a strong individual who has always stayed true to who she is. She is honest, dependable, and brave. Loyal to the end she helps Michael in a sense keeping him in touch with his humanity. She supports him and compliments The Outsider. 'Physical Description: '''Height: '''5’4” '''Weight: 115 LBS Eyes: Light Brown Hair: Dark Brown Distinguishing Features: N/A 'Skills:' · Minor knowledge of self-defense · Will and Morality · Determination · Observant times · Minor Computer knowledge 'PERSONALITY' Sarah at times is very misunderstood and can come off as stubborn, and bold. Sarah is the type of person who fights for what she believes in and is willing to die in certain instances for a cause. She is intelligent and shows that she has various skills when it comes to journalism. Christina pushes Sarah to Alicia’s direction due to her nature and her persistence mirroring Alicia’s persistence when she is on a trail for a story. Sarah does not really pick up the idea of investigative journalism until surprisingly turns down the story about a vigilante in a mask: Patriot saving her in the city. While ordinarily, Alicia would have jumped at the opportunity she declines and kept her motives secret. Sarah would continue to push at the story until she decided that if Alicia would not pursue it then she would do it herself. Breaking herself into the journalism scene, she fell in love for it head over heels. She started having a friendly competition with Michael. Usually teasing him when it came to stories despite them sharing a byline at times Sarah would make comments on her name coming first in the byline. “I never cared about the byline I just liked messing with you it’s kinda our thing.” Sarah is not the type to let something go and usually driven to the point where she is often in danger. Despite her constantly, landing herself in hot water Sarah is far from being a damsel in distress and is capable of taking care of herself going as far as to save herself a few times without Michael’s help. She is easily a woman that can do both be a beautiful woman, while still being tough and at times brash. When it comes to her personality Sarah is someone you want in your corner but not someone you want working against you. As time progresses Sarah becomes more skilled and learns how to better investigate for stories. She typically spells words wrong when typing her reports/stories, makes excuses for it, and hardly ever admits when she is wrong. Sarah tends to not always face her emotional turmoil of emotional issues head-on and tries to at times mask it and pretend it is not there. It takes times for Sarah to realize that she has feelings for Michael despite it being obvious to others she keeps it secret and conceals her true feelings for nearly a year playing off the idea that they are just close friends. It is almost as if Sarah tries to believe that she does not have the feelings she does for Michael. Sarah likes getting under Michael’s skin and often displays that by her sometimes out of the way comments and sometimes does things earlier on to get a reaction from Michael. When they lived together, Sarah was down the hall and Michael and they would race to the bathroom as an ongoing gag. She would also do petty things like leave a coffee mug right after Michael washed the dishes and despite her doing these kind of things she does it in a charming manor. Christina is the first person to notice that Sarah has feelings for Michael and that there is more to the playful witty banter and the getting under his skin. Of course, Sarah denies it until the end. While she often acted as though they did not like one another, Sarah was always there when Michael needed someone to listen and often gave advice that was never asked and sometimes “not the best advice” which only adds to comical aspect of her interactions. She would give the best advice when she was not trying and out of a sea of bad advice, there would be that one thing that would resonate with a person. Sarah is strong and independent but not afraid to be vulnerable and dependent on the person she cares for. Brutally honest at times and demanding “bossy” even but she does it in a way that makes her appealing. Capable, funny and jumps to conclusions at times. She is sarcastic especially when she is jealous of Michael giving another girl attention, making comments about the girl and being extremely harsh. When confronted she would also deny speaking from an emotional point and that it is more for “his own good. Sarah usually hides her jealousy in sarcasm and less than savory comments. A natural born leader that has had a tougher upbringing due to her father being someone that worked as one of the heads of the E.Y.E. alongside Amanda ‘Thorne’ Hawthorne he was hardly ever around and after the death of their mother she was forced to grow up faster than the normal teenager helping to take care of her sister. The two would become estranged and distant due to her upbringing. Sarah harbors a lot of resentment towards her father and has a hard time facing her mother’s death. Stephanie DiBella and Sarah have a complex and relatively strained relationship. After Stephanie visits her and Sarah, get into an emotional argument about Stephanie having skewed memories of the “good old days”, Sarah stating that her father was never around that she was there when no one else was. Her father seems to be a sensitive topic when it comes to Sarah and always gains some type of emotional response. Sarah and Stephanie manage to mend their relationship but when it comes to her father, they slowly try to mend things when they leave off. 'PHYSICAL APPEARANCE' Sarah is average height, physically fit and attractive woman with medium length dark brunette hair sometimes black, hazel eyes and a charming pearl-white smile with dimples in her cheeks. Sarah has had various clothing styles that she has worn over the course of the series. Sarah has also had various hairstyles, typically keeping it shorter earlier on in her high school days. Later in the series Sarah grows her hair a little longer in the television series. Sometimes she wears her hair in a ponytail, a short bun, or even a French twist. In the comic book rendition of Sarah DiBella she has longer hair and during high school has a blue highlight that she is known for having and has become almost her trademark. In both the comics and the TV series’ Sarah wears a necklace with her initial on it that she wears religiously. Her S necklace is sometimes depicted as blue, or silver. Sarah’s necklace is the ‘S’ letter that Michael adopts as his symbol to remind him what he is fighting for, Sarah. The S however serves as a symbol that Michael uses to inspire people. Sarah dresses more professionally when she is working within the Ledger. Sarah while she doesn’t dress too provocative she is not extremely shy and conservative with the way that she dresses. 'SARAH AND CHRISTINA:' 'MICHAEL AND SARAH'